


恶犬驯养法则  01-03

by 2water



Series: 恶犬驯养法则 [1]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 12:06:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14954373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2water/pseuds/2water
Summary: 人类在生物基因的研究过程中意外培育出了兽人这种存在。但由于兽人难以控制，危险性过高，除了能和人类友好相处的犬人以外的兽人都被消灭。犬人同时作为宠物和家人同普通人类共同生活，但WCKD组织却从中牟利。





	恶犬驯养法则  01-03

01.

改造过的集装箱车被埋在黑沉沉的天空下，这又将是一个雨天，灰黄色的雨云聚集堆积在天空，仿佛在盘算一场诡计。

Newt从集装箱侧开的小窗向外张望，视线只能触及灰蒙蒙的污浊空气。他感到有些自讨没趣，收回目光，从口袋里掏出皱巴巴的烟盒，三指抽出一根麻纸手卷烟夹进唇间。烟丝没有点着，打火机被他在手里“咔，咔”把玩着。他的胸口覆盖着种没由来的焦虑，像是对某些即将发生的事的预感。

坐在斜后方的Gally擦着一把轻型自动步枪，膝盖上还放了把麻醉枪。他时不时挑着眉瞥一眼歪着身子靠在窗边的Newt，感觉对方那股阴霾的气息也飘到了自己这。

“嘿，Newt，你还好吗？”

金发男人显然吓了一跳，瞬间直起身子转过头来，又紧接着松了口气，“啊，是的，我很好......”他垂睑盯着手指间的烟发愣，“......抱歉，Gally，今天是训练基地，很久没进攻过斗犬场以外的地方了，总有些紧张。”

Gally把枪放到一边，站起身来，“你看上去不太对劲，会不会是因为......”

“得了吧，我知道你要说什么。”Newt有些不耐烦地打断他，“我很抱歉...就只是，别提那个了。”

他转过身背对Gally，前牙烦躁地咬着烟卷的尾端直到舌尖触到从破口漏出的烟丝。不远处的枪声回荡在这个废弃工厂般的基地四周，油烟味从集装箱的门缝冒进来。Newt确实担心这次行动，即使去执行的人员都在部队上待过，但这毕竟是大型犬斗场。它们性格比其他犬种凶暴得多，相应的就会配备更多警卫。不该用救援组织成员的生命安全去跟犬人作交换，这是Vince立下的一条规矩。

身为兽医的Newt并不需要像其他人一样扛着武器，在烟雾弹的白烟中冲进去。他只在后方的集装车中准备纱布，麻醉，药材，等待负伤的队员和受伤的斗犬被带回来。

可惜三年多了，他还是没能习惯。

集装箱突然被从外部“哐哐”拍响，Gally警觉地架起步枪。Newt正准备向里躲避，看到Alby的脸闪进小窗外的景象中。

“怎么样了？”Gally有些着急地拉开后门门闩，抓住黑人男性的上臂将他一把拉上车。

“还好，基本按计划，还算成功。”Alby脸上带着油污，冲Newt点点头，“Brenda后腿受伤了，应该不严重，他们一会把她带回来。”

“狗呢？”Newt皱着眉凑上去。

“就是这个问题，Newt，”Alby声音中混着行动后的沉重喘息，“有一只格外难对付，不让任何人接近。本想给他打麻醉，没想到那家伙反应特别快。你同犬人相处得多，和我一起去看看吧？”

Newt缓慢舔了舔干涸的嘴唇，“在哪？”

 

02.

“Newtie，亲爱的，吃饭了！”母亲打开房子前门，怀里抱着只不锈钢的空水盆冲他招呼。

原本趴在Newt腿边把他翻出来的裤子口袋当成玩具撕咬的幼犬听到“吃饭”这个词组时，猛的蹦起来，“嗖”地冲着房门欢快地跑过去，有力的后腿蹬起草坪下的泥土。

“Tommy！”Newt拍拍屁股站起来，把书在手心一卷，未变声的清亮嗓音佯装斥责。已经跑到门廊下的Thomas瞬间刹住车，飞快地转身跑回Newt身边。

“我怎么说的，Hmm？”Newt笑弯了眼，摸摸它毛茸茸的小脑袋，“要控制。”

男孩的笑脸被夏日傍晚的阳光烤的发红，发丝在树叶斑驳的缝隙下闪闪映着金光。生长比普通犬类要缓慢的犬人此时只有三十多公分长，混杂着萨尔路斯猎狼犬和挪威猎鹿犬血统的幼犬站在主人脚边，拼命摇着尾巴，黑溜溜的圆眼睛仰望着Newt的脸蛋，眼神中满是崇拜和依赖，仿佛他是它整个世界中唯一重要的存在。

“真是的，你以后变成人可怎么办啊？”Newt嘴上这么说着，伸手托住Thomas的前腿下和屁股，把它软软热热的小身子搂进怀里。

这年Newt 14岁，Thomas刚满1岁。

 

Thomas被父母带去研究所升级的那天，Newt在学校从早忙到晚，还因为前一夜太激动忘记了阅读作业被社会学老师留堂了。

等他好不容易推着自行车爬完家门前长长的坡道，已经疲惫地把Tommy的事抛在了脑后。

所以当Newt看到坐在沙发上荡悠着小腿的小男孩时，大脑完全处于当机状态。他几乎没想过Thomas这时候已经相当于人类的十岁了。男孩从他进门时就挺直了后背，瞪着圆圆的眼睛猛盯Newt的脸。未完全人形化的犬耳高高竖起，时不时微微颤动一下，毛绒绒的尾巴躲在屁股后面隐忍地小幅度摇摆着。但碍于主人们一直以来的教育，他拼命忍耐着乖乖坐好，目光中的期待甚至要溢出来。

只愣了一小会儿，Newt就快要被Thomas诡异的表情逗笑了。他扔下书包，有点怯生生地张开双臂，“Tommy？”

男孩立马跳下沙发冲了过来，两手习惯性地撑在Newt腹部，耳朵愉快地抖动着。他踮起脚，鼻尖凑近Newt的嘴唇，贪婪地嗅着一天未见的主人的气味。

极少与其他人类如此亲近的Newt稍微有些害羞，他按住Thomas的肩膀把这个努力想揪住他的衣服往上爬的孩子拉开一些，“Tommy，人形的时候不可以凑得那么近。”

但当Newt看到突然被疏离的Thomas神情有点慌张有点委屈，黑漆漆的眼睛蒙着层水雾显得晶莹发亮，薄薄的嘴唇微微瘪起时，马上就心软了。他把男孩的脑袋揉进怀中，手指抚摸着对方的耳朵，“或许是时候教你说话了，小宝贝儿。”

这年Newt 18岁，正在申请兽医学院，Thomas4岁多，生命中仍然只有Newt最为重要。

 

Newt右手按着课本的纸张，左手伸过去搭在Thomas肩上。相当于人类16岁的男孩下意识转头，张开嘴玩笑地想咬颈边白皙瘦长的手指，被稍微戳了下脸蛋后，带着撒娇意味地用右侧的脸颊亲昵磨蹭Newt的手背。

“想出去玩会吗？”Newt敏锐地察觉到旁边的人尾巴无精打采地瘫在地板上，浑身散发出“我很无聊”的气息。

男孩的眸子瞬间亮了起来，从地板上原地跳起，激动地用手扒拉Newt的肩膀，“嗯！我们快走吧！”

Newt在玄关边换鞋边盯着迫不及待贴着门板的Thomas，笑着摇摇头，想不通他为什么这么大了还像个孩子一样喜爱玩乐。不过难得回家一趟，自己当然不是打算窝在房间里学习的。

两人散步到了邻近的公园，途中Thomas一直专注地，带着那种崇拜的视线听Newt讲在学校的事情。天知道他有多高兴自己的小主人回家，更别提那个小挎包里装着自己最喜欢的小球了。

Newt掏出那个已经被Thomas啃的毛秃秃的小球，男孩立刻化回犬的形态。他已经是只强健的大狗了，身高有24英寸，有了猎犬特有的英气。棕灰黑相间的毛发随着跑动在风中舞动，肌肉结实的修长后腿有力地蹬起泥土，在空中强壮地弹起，推动身体兔子般向前追逐小球奔跑。它从小球的后下方高高跳起，在空中后仰出完美的曲线，敏捷地叼住沾满自己气味的球体，接着落下，转身，向Newt的身影跑回。

他们总是玩不腻这个游戏，赞赏地双手揉搓Thomas侧颈的Newt仿佛回到了十三四岁的少年时代。

最后一次向远处扔出小球时，Newt已经渗出汗来，脑子里盘算着一会回去做点什么好吃的奖励Tommy。直到他的视线中除了大犬的身影，还闯进了那几个身着黑色防风服带着面罩的人。

他几乎是在同时拔腿朝Thomas跑了过去，嘴里大声叫喊着对方的昵称，呼呼的风声在耳边咆哮。而Thomas像听不见似的满心欢喜地追逐那个小球。

Newt想不通为什么二十米的距离会那么遥远，远得他喉咙几乎要跑出血来。新闻中关于犬人被掳走关进斗犬场的报道刺痛他的大脑，使眼前的场景全都变得恍惚起来，他的视野中只有那个摇摆着尾巴的背影。一个面罩人快速走近他，伸出小臂斜向弯腰，狠狠地把警棍一样的钝器甩向Newt的小腿。

剧烈的疼痛伴着微妙的碎裂声爬上胫骨时，几步外的Thomas终于注意到了背后，叼着球疑惑地转过身。他的身影从Newt视野上方快速闪出。

这时Newt才意识到自己被掀翻在地，眼前的世界瞬间天旋地转。后脑勺重重磕在草地上，他只闷哼了一声，就挣扎着想爬起来。什么人抓住了他的胳膊，冰凉的刺痛感施加在肘内。他的耳边响起Thomas的吠声，阳光下的天空、树叶都逐渐在Newt眼中扭曲，脑袋后部像有个铅块拉着他下坠。

“Tommy......快跑...”他撑着最后一丝力气，声音细若蚊吟却准确地命令着跑到身边的大犬。

Thomas终究是不听话的。它恶狠狠扑向抓着Newt的人撕咬着将他赶开，接着面朝那队人用身子挡住Newt，低俯着前颈，后背弓起，摆出攻击的姿态。Newt在恍惚迷蒙中想象Thomas的样子，它一定耳朵竖直，瞳孔缩成一道裂缝，鼻子皱起怒纹，牙齿呲出，低吼着警告敌人不要靠近自己的主人吧。它的尾巴直直向后伸着，毛发扫到Newt脸上，有些痒痒的。

快跑，Tommy。Newt想再次对它说，却已经发不出声音了。眼前逐渐覆盖上一片黑暗，后坠感拉扯他最后一丝清醒。在意识的尾端，他听到Thomas的低吼声随着“噗嗤”的钝击音戛然而止，转为呜咽般的长长一声悲鸣的调子。那声悲鸣在Newt脑中回荡了不足一秒，他便彻底进入黑暗般的沉睡。

那年Newt20岁，Thomas刚过七岁，离他升为拥有稳定人形的成犬只剩一年。

 

03.

训狗场外噪哄哄地挤着救援组织的成员、警察、伤犬、被制服的WCKD人员。空气中弥漫着烟雾味，弹药味，血腥同汗液混杂的气味和长久未经打理的动物味道。

Newt紧紧跟在Alby身后，从人群的缝隙穿过。他边跛着脚前行边打量着四周被栓好的犬形或化为人形的犬人，估计他们受伤的程度。有的忙了。他眉间皱起深深的沟壑，暗自责备自己怎么没多带点抗生素和纱布。毕竟谁也没料到WCKD掳来了这么多犬人。

“你怎么样？”Alby朝着被从腋下架起的Brenda走去，拍拍她的肩膀。

“可惜还留着一口气，老板。”化为人形的Brenda咧开嘴打趣道，向Newt点点头，“子弹横向打进了腓肠肌，应该不深，没伤到骨头。”他们唯一的女战士一脸不以为意，“里面那个才是真正的麻烦，医生，我们都靠你了。”

一旁的仓库深处传来不详的低吼声，一条肩高将近一米的坎高犬正被用担架抬出来，显然是在训练中吃了败仗。

“老天，是什么品种能把它咬成这样？”

“等你见了它，就会明白这还是放水的结果呢。”Alby迈进仓库，一手向后护着Newt，“别靠太近，这可是只货真价实的恶犬。”

几个全副武装的士兵端着枪，其中几把显然不是麻醉枪，围成半个圆圈。他们谨慎地和被金属镣铐锁住的大犬隔着一段距离。

Newt走到他们身边，往包围圈中看了一眼，整个人瞬间像是被冰冻在原地。里面的生物足有两米长，显然是基因改造的产物。棕灰色的毛发被血水浸染的乱七八糟，身上大大小小不下十处伤口。眼睛因为愤怒收成三角形，尖牙外露的口中不断发出令人毛骨悚然的低沉咆哮，后腿蹬在灰色的水泥地上，暴躁地把铁链崩得铮铮作响，像是随时要挣脱镣铐扑过来咬断面前人的脖子，根本无从近身。

Newt从没见过这双眼睛像现在这样，充满杀意与仇恨，但他永远也不会忘记这双眼睛是如何目不转睛地盯着自己的。七年，他看着这双眼睛表露过欣喜，表露过期待，表露过焦急和失望，他不会认错。

这是他的Tommy。

意识仿佛从身体抽离出去，整个人充满轻飘飘的不真实感，腿不受控制地迈动。

“等等，Newt，别过去！”Alby从背后拽住他的胳膊。

Newt眼神发直地挣开身后的人，白皙的手颤抖着伸向巨犬，犹豫地唤出那个许久不曾被提起的名字。

“Tommy......？”

发怒的困兽在听到的一刹那就像被按了暂停键一样愣在原地，接着猛地一转身朝向Newt。身上的铁链随着它的脚步在地上拖出刺耳的呲啦声。四周的士兵同时后退一步，“咔哒”的上膛声连番响起。

巨犬凑近Newt，两只眼睛紧紧盯住他，进到呼出的灼热的粗气都扑打在他脸上，鼻翼翕动着凑在他嘴边嗅了几下，又猛的缩回去。那双瞳孔不可置信的放大，晃动着扫视来人的面庞。

真的是他。

Newt分明看到大颗的泪珠从它的眼中滚下。

它发出一声转着调子的呜咽，把头埋进了Newt怀里，鼻梁贴着他的颈间缠绵地磨蹭。刚刚还那么大那么凶的一只，此刻委屈的像个孩子。

Newt感到心脏在胸腔中大力地鼓动，共振的轰鸣声甚至传到了耳中，砸的他肋骨生疼。但他流不出泪水，双眼发干地盯着Thomas的头顶，愣愣地抱住他的脖颈，感受对方温热的皮毛变回黑色的短发。他弯曲膝盖，搂过化为人形也依旧呜咽着的Thomas的脑袋，像曾经做过无数次那样，紧贴在自己心口上。

Thomas布着伤口和血污的脖颈贴着Newt的脸颊，依旧依依不舍地磨蹭着，“哼，哼”嗅着他耳后的味道。Newt紧紧抱住他分离了将近四年的大狗，感觉有团雾气死死卡在喉咙中，使他难以呼吸。

“......终于找到你了，Tommy...我们回家。”

 

TBC


End file.
